Create a cat
by Wayfinder13
Summary: I know there are lots of these so what harm can one more do?
1. Chapter 1

I'm too lazy to think of names for an upcoming story so I would like you to help. There are tons of these things so what harm could one more do? Here are the rules: 1. No dumb names like Heatherfeather or Rockstar 2. No cursing in your descriptions (or any where else)  
>3. Has to be realistic, cats can't have purple fur 4. Be creative! Don't put only a few words. 5. I pick the lead roles. Here's the form:<p>

Name:  
>Rank:<p>

Clan(River,Thunder,Shadow,Wind):

Family (if none leave blank):

Appearence:

Personality:

History:

Other:

Thunderclan

Leader: Firestar

Deputy: Brambleclaw

Medicine cat: Jayfeather

Apprentice: OPEN

Warriors:

1. OPEN

2. OPEN

3. OPEN

4. OPEN

5. OPEN

6. OPEN

7. OPEN

8. OPEN

9. OPEN

10. OPEN

11. OPEN

12. OPEN

Shadowclan

Leader: Russetstar

Deputy: OPEN

Medicine cat: OPEN

Apprentice: OPEN

Warriors:

1. OPEN

2. OPEN

3. OPEN

4. OPEN

5. OPEN

6. OPEN

7. OPEN

8. OPEN

9. OPEN

11. OPEN

12. OPEN

Windclan

Leader: Ashstar

Deputy: OPEN

Medicine cat:OPEN

Apprentice: OPEN

Warriors:

1. OPEN

2. OPEN

3. OPEN

4. OPEN

5. OPEN

6. OPEN

7. OPEN

8. OPEN

9. OPEN

10. OPEN

11. OPEN

12. OPEN

Riverclan

Leader: Mistystar

Deputy: OPEN

Medicine cat: OPEN

Apprentice: OPEN

Warriors:

1. OPEN

2. OPEN

3. OPEN

4. OPEN

5. OPEN

6. OPEN

7. OPEN

8. OPEN

9. OPEN

10. OPEN

11. OPEN

12. OPEN

You are allowed to make multiple cats if you want to. If any one is interested about the title of my story review and I will put it in the next chapter. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing! Also, apologies to **Lark's song**, I will accept your character but NOT your history. I do like the idea and maybe you should write your own fanfic about that because I don't think I could fit that in the story .Again here are the rules:

1. No dumb names like Heatherfeather or Rockstar

2. No cursing in your descriptions (or any where else)  
>3. Has to be realistic, cats can't have purple fur<p>

4. Be creative! Don't put only a few words.

5. I pick the lead roles.

Other:

Thunderclan

Leader: Firestar

Deputy: Brambleclaw

Medicine cat: Jayfeather

Apprentice: Mosspaw- silver blue she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

1. Redclaw- Tawny brown tabby tom with blue eyes

2. OPEN

3. OPEN

4. OPEN

5. OPEN

6. OPEN

7. OPEN

8. OPEN

9. OPEN

10. OPEN

11. OPEN

12. OPEN

Queens-

1. Rosewing- Creamy gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices-

Tinypaw- Tawny she-cat with green eyes

Woodpaw- Dark cream tabby with green eyes

Eaglepaw- tawny tom with red paws and a cream chest. Green eyes.

5. OPEN

Elders-

1. Mintleap- Cream she-cat with green eyes

3. OPEN

Shadowclan

Leader: Russetstar

Deputy: OPEN

Medicine cat: OPEN

Apprentice: OPEN

Warriors:

1. Jaggedstorm- Brown tom with blue eyes and jagged fur

2. OPEN

3. OPEN

4. OPEN

5. OPEN

6. OPEN

7. OPEN

8. OPEN

9. OPEN

11. OPEN

12. OPEN

Queens-

1.

2.

3.

Apprentices-

1. Duskpaw- Tawny she-cat with dark brown paws and blue eyes

2. OPEN

3. OPEN

4. OPEN

5. OPEN

Elders-

Windclan

Leader: Ashstar

Deputy: OPEN

Medicine cat:OPEN

Apprentice: Bluefeather-Gray blue she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

1. OPEN

2. OPEN

3. OPEN

4. OPEN

5. OPEN

6. OPEN

7. OPEN

8. OPEN

9. OPEN

10. OPEN

11. OPEN

12. OPEN

Queens-

Apprentices-

Elders-

Riverclan

Leader: Mistystar

Deputy: Fallenshadow-dark brown tom

Medicine cat: Streamripple- silver she-cat

Apprentice: Brookpaw- small tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors:

1. OPEN

2. OPEN

3. OPEN

4. OPEN

5. OPEN

6. OPEN

7. OPEN

8. OPEN

9. OPEN

10. OPEN

11. OPEN

12. OPEN

Queens-

1. Starstrike- Blue gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

- reddish-brown she-cat

Apprentices-

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Elders-

1.

2.

3.

Rogues-

1. Leafchaser- Solid brown she-cat with amber eyes with green flecks.

2.

3.

Starclan-

- Fluffly light gray she-cat

2.

Multiple cats are appreciated! If any one is interested about the title of my story review and I will put it in the next chapter. ;)


End file.
